


Kiss Cam

by thatmitchsentho



Series: Kiss Cam [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, awwww, where they're just normal girls in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Beca is reluctantly dragged to a basketball game by Jesse and Benji. A gorgeous blonde is suffering the same fate at the hands of her two best friends. They end up sitting next to each other, thoroughly determined to have a crappy time.





	1. Chapter 1

Beca huffed as she sat down in the seat Jesse pointed her at. "A college game, Jesse? Really? If you were going to try and make me into some kind of basketball fan you should have at least tried NBA." She walked down toward her seat with her nose wrinkled in disdain.

"Yeah, like I have the money for that," he said. "It's Barden vs Georgia State. Rivalry match." He sat himself down in the centre seat of their allocated trio, and his best friend Benji sat on the other side.

"College ball has pretty good atmosphere as well, Beca," Benji said. "There's still mascots and cheerleaders and there's even a kiss cam here."

"This college team has their own kiss cam?" Beca said dryly. "Of course it fucking does."

"You don't think it's hella romantic?" Jesse said.

"No I don't," Beca said. "What's romantic about some dick with a camera putting your face on a giant screen in the hopes of getting the chick next to you to kiss you?"

"So if the kiss cam catches us you're saying you won't kiss me?" Jesse said. He was just a little upset, since he'd been harbouring a huge crush on the tiny brunette since they'd met.

"If the kiss cam is on, you have to," Benji said, playing the dutiful wingman. Beca rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Beca said. "But nothing hinky. We're only friends, Jess. You can have a kiss on the cheek. Plus the odds of the kiss cam actually landing on us are super small anyway."

"Careful," came a disinterested voice. "You're basically tempting the kiss cam fates saying that." Beca turned and saw a gorgeous blonde girl settling into the chair next to her, followed by two of her friends. The girl was seriously good looking, which didn't hurt in the scheme of things, and she looked about as pleased to be at the game as she was.

"You look about as delighted to be here as I feel," Beca said.

"There are literally hundreds of other things I'd rather be doing," the blonde said.

"Me too," Beca said. "These two idiots dragged me."

"And those two idiots dragged me," she responded, gesturing to her friends.

"Bree!" a redhead admonished. "We didn't force you."

"How is that true when you actually spoke the words 'I will steal your laptop so you physically cannot do any more study' to me?" the blonde said. The redhead grinned sheepishly and turned away.

"I'm Beca," the smaller girl introduced herself. "That's Jesse and Benji." The boys were busy watching the game.

"Aubrey," the girl said. "Chloe and Stacie. Are you from Barden or here?"

"Barden," Beca said. "I'm a freshman in their music program. You?"

"Here, senior, pre med."

"What's your major?" Beca asked.

"What?"

"Pre med isn't a major. What's your major?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Biochem and pharmacology," she said.

"Two majors?" Beca asked, interested.

"You're missing the game," Jesse interrupted. Beca rolled her eyes and then mouthed an apology to the blonde before barely feigning to show any interest in the game. One of the players dunked and Beca scoffed as most of the crowd went crazy.

"As if that's a challenge," she said.

"What do you mean?" Jesse said.

"Guy's like seven feet tall," she said. "Dunking would be ten times more impressive if these players were say, my height." She saw the blonde nod her head in agreement.

"Okay Beca we get it, you hate sports," Jesse said condescendingly.

"Tell me that it's fair," Beca said. "This guy, if he's any good as a ball player when he graduates, he's got a team looking out for him and they sign him even if he sucked at school. Even on a shitty contract, he's pretty much got it made at 21. And that's fair, when someone like Aubrey, whom I've only just met, is doing two science degrees and then from here she's going to med school where she'll put another four years of study in, then to a residency program where, depending on what program, she could spend up to another five or six years before she begins making the same money as a kid who can put a ball in a hoop? It's bullshit Jesse. College shouldn't be a gateway to easy money for athletes."

"Preach," Aubrey said.

"Do you two know each other?" Jesse asked suspiciously.

"No," the blonde said. "We bonded over being dragged here against our wills by well intentioned but still insane friends."

"Hey!" her brunette friend interjected. "Insane?"

"Look, Stace, you guys know I love you and I know you're just looking out for me and making sure I get out my room every once in a while," she said. "But basketball? Next time try coffee or a burger or hell, a run. I can promise I'd be a far more enthusiastic participant."

"Jesse are you listening?" Beca said. "Instead of getting your panties in a knot making sure I get the entire college experience or whatever you keep calling it, try coffee, burgers or if desperate to involve physical activity, a run." He just shook his head and resumed watching the game with Benji.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Aubrey asked.

"No," Beca said vehemently. "He likes to tell me that we're destined to be together, a pair of music nerds or whatever, but it's not ever gonna happen."

"Oh," Aubrey said. They kept chatting as the half wore on, each oblivious to their friends exchanging glances with one another. Benji pulled his phone out and snapped a photo of the two of them without them seeing.

"Ever seen her hit it off with anyone like this before?" the redhead from GSU asked her brunette friend.

"Nope," she replied. "But they seem to be having a great time hating being here." They looked over at the two girls, who were laughing at something. The two boys the stranger had come with were watching with similar interest. Or they were until Benji's phone went off.

"Dude," he said to Jesse. "Leaked Star Wars footage!" The two boys huddled over the small screen as the halftime was called.

"Here comes the kiss cam," Aubrey said in a bored voice.

"It's the only chance in hell this goober is ever going to have at being able to put his lips on me," Beca said, gesturing to Jesse. They watched as couples reacted to being caught on kiss cam, most indulging the crowd. One pair shook their heads vigorously, the boy mouthing "that's my sister" before everyone laughed. Then Beca almost fell through the floor.

Her and Jesse. On the fucking big screen. Goddamned kiss cam gods must be out to get her. She looked at the boy, who was looking at Benji's phone. They weren't even paying attention. She shoved him.

"Yo Jess." She had promised him.

"In a minute Beca," he said, not looking up. People booed a little, not that he noticed. Beca was mortified and almost considered flipping off the camera. Then she caught a glance of the blonde out of the corner of her eye. She wondered if the blonde would mind if she - holy shit. Aubrey was looking at her with a slight challenge in her eye and a raised eyebrow. So Beca shrugged and went with it, leaning forward and capturing the blonde in a kiss.

The crowd roared excitedly. Beca didn't care, she was caught up in the taste of Aubrey's tongue and the feel of her lips. She felt Jesse smacking at her shoulder, but she palmed the boy off, cradling the older girl's face as it deepened. They let it go for a few minutes before one of her friends leaned over and told them they were toeing the line. Sheepishly, Beca broke back.

"Sorry about that," she said to Aubrey.

"Did you hear me complaining?" the blonde said. "But uh-" she pointed and Beca turned around. Jesse and Benji were gone. She looked around and could make them out heading out of the exit.

"Shit," Beca said. "He was my ride." Aubrey laughed, and Beca's stomach flipped. That was a great sound.

"Come on," she said. "I'll drive you. It sure beats sitting here." She turned and told her friends she was leaving, and they waved the two of them off with grins on their faces. Beca followed the girl out of the building.

"Thanks for this," Beca said, as they got outside. "Probably should have thought it through before I kissed you." Aubrey just laughed again, tugged her around the corner and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Whoa dude," Beca said. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you get the entire college experience," Aubrey said lightly. "Which I propose includes making out with a girl from a rival school and getting coffee with her and maybe even exchanging numbers before she takes you back to Barden. Unless-"

"Nope, no unless," Beca said, pulling her back in. "I'm completely okay with your college experience."


	2. Girlfriend

Beca shrugged her jacket on and began sifting through the stuff on her desk, looking for her keys. Her roommate, Cynthia Rose, came in and watched as she found the keys and then applied her eyeliner with a steady and practiced hand.

"Going to see your girlfriend?" she asked. Beca had been dragged by her friends to a basketball game at neighboring Georgia State University and ended up sitting next to a trio of girls. One of them, Aubrey, had been as disinterested in college basketball as she was and somehow during the kiss cam, they'd ended up making out. Her friends had bailed - the friendship was now on shaky territory in her book - but the blonde had kissed her again, asked her to grab some coffee and driven her home afterwards.

Since then they'd texted - a lot - and Aubrey had come down twice to Barden, and they'd met halfway a few times as well. But this time it was Beca's turn to make the drive, and she was just about ready to go.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Except she's not technically my girlfriend. Her friend Chloe called. Apparently she's had a shitty week so I said I'd come up and make her feel better."

"I'm sure," Cynthia Rose said with a grin.

"Not like that," Beca said. "Well, if she's game for it I'm totally down but that's not the express purpose of this trip."

"Have fun," Cynthia Rose said. "You deserve it man."

"Thanks," Beca said. She checked her pockets and deemed herself ready to leave. On the way out of the building she ran into Jesse, one of the friends who had bailed and left her after she'd kissed Aubrey - he was more pissed that she hadn't kissed him. He took in her appearance.

"Hey I was just coming to see if you wanted to grab dinner," he said.

"Sorry Jesse," she replied. "Got plans with Aubrey." He rolled his eyes.

"That's still a thing?" he asked with a large measure of annoyance.

"Bye Jesse," she said pointedly. She didn't stay for his protests or halfhearted apology, just went and got into her car.

The drive was almost one and a half hours one way, but she didn't care. She turned her music up and before she knew it she was pulling up to the building where Aubrey shared her apartment with Chloe and Stacie. She headed up the stairs and knocked on the door. It was flung open by Stacie.

"Oh hey," she said. "Bree is in her room, end of the hall on the right. Been in a bit of a funk the past few days."

"Yeah," Beca said. "Hopefully I can change that. You guys going out tonight?"

"We will be heading out shortly, yes," Stacie said. "Party on Greek row. If Bree feels up to it try get her out."

"Yeah, maybe," Beca said. She headed in the direction that Stacie had pointed in and knocked on the closed door.

"Come in," came the voice. Beca opened the door. Aubrey was at her desk, wearing reading glasses. She looked up and saw Beca, her face breaking into a smile.

"Hey," she said softly. Beca noted that she looked tired, faint dark circles visible under her eyes. "This is a surprise."

"Chloe called," Beca said, leaning against the doorframe. "She said you'd had a rough couple of days. I'm here to help."

"It's just school," Aubrey said. "Two science majors are starting to kick my ass, that's all. But I'm glad you're here." She held a hand out to Beca, who walked over and kissed her. Aubrey tugged her down so she was straddling her on the chair, deepening the kiss. Beca let her hands scratch lightly against her scalp as she kissed her.

"So how about tonight you take a break," Beca said. "We can go out, apparently the girls are hitting up a Greek row party. Or we can stay in and order food and then just curl up on the couch."

"Second option please," Aubrey said. She wrapped her arms around her and held her close, head resting on her chest.

"You sure you're okay?" Beca asked.

"Just tired," Aubrey said. "But it's almost over."

"What do you feel like eating?" Beca asked. "I'll order, you can take a hot shower, take a nap, whatever you like."

"A shower actually sounds great," Aubrey said. "There's a menu for a good Chinese place on the fridge. As long as you don't get seafood I'll eat it. But make sure you get wontons."

"Okay," Beca said. She leaned in and kissed her again, then pulled back. "Those glasses are seriously hot, by the way. Go shower, I'll get food sorted."

"Thanks," Aubrey said sincerely. "Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, I won't be long." Beca found the kitchen and the aforementioned menu. She ordered a heap of food, figuring three college aged girls could handle leftovers.

When Aubrey appeared she was wearing simple jeans a tank. She still looks incredibly worn out, and Beca wondered briefly if she might be ill. But she didn't want to harp on about it so she simply said that dinner was on its way. The two of them curled up on the couch and watched Parks & Rec until the food arrived.

Aubrey was still quiet as they ate, but she still sat impossibly close to Beca. Once they were done, the blonde leaned over and kissed her. Beca already loved the way she kissed her, fingertips always skimming lightly along her jaw or down her neck. But after a few moments of making out, Aubrey was yawning. Beca pulled back.

"I'm not saying you don't look gorgeous," Beca said, "but yeah, you look... Exhausted?"

"That's accurate," Aubrey said. "Just finals, plus I think I need to have my eyes retested, I've had a bit of a permanent headache."

"Come here," Beca said. She had Aubrey sit between her legs as she braced herself on the arm of the couch. She gently began massaging her scalp as the taller girl reclined against her.

"Have you heard from any med schools yet?" she asked.

"Mmmm no," Aubrey moaned. "God that feels incredible. I should start getting letters next week." Beca started humming as she continued. It wasn't long until she realized that Aubrey had fallen asleep. She let her stay there for a while longer, not minding a bit that the blonde was asleep in her arms. But as it got later she worried Aubrey would wake with a sore neck. She shook her arm gently.

"Hey," she said softly. "Aubrey."

"Mm?" she mumbled.

"You fell asleep. Let me get you into bed," Beca said. Aubrey blearily got up and allowed Beca to take her into the bedroom. Without even thinking, the blonde tugged her jeans off and crawled into bed.

"Can you stay?" Aubrey's voice came sleepily. Beca paused for a moment. She didn't think for a second that Aubrey was asking her to stay for sex, but it would be the first time one of them had slept over.

"Sure," she said. "Let me wash up." She ducked into the bathroom and washed her face, then quickly texted Cynthia Rose to tell her not to expect her home. Then she quietly let herself back into the bedroom and stripped down to her tank top before climbing into the space Aubrey had made for her.

The blonde immediately reached out for her arm and dragged it over her body. Beca allowed herself to curl up against her, tightening her arm and letting the warmth of the other girl lull her to sleep.

When she woke the next morning, their legs were tangled and her face was full of Aubrey's hair. The blonde was still breathing deep and even, so she lay there for a while longer until she decided to get up and make breakfast. Stacie and Chloe were already awake and both girls were surprised to see she had stayed.

"Morning," Chloe said. "Didn't realize you stayed the night."

"Bree asked me to," Beca said with a shrug. Chloe and Stacie exchanged a glance. "It's not like that. She was tired and I was giving her a head massage. She fell asleep and as I was tucking her into bed she asked me to stay."

"Is she still asleep?" Stacie asked curiously.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Is she, like, alright? She's not sick or anything?" Chloe shot Stacie another look.

"What was that look?" Beca said. "Come on, man. I'm worried about her."

"She's not sleeping well," Chloe said. "It's her dad. He's giving her a hard time about med schools. She wants to stay in Georgia and he wants her to go to an Ivy League school or Hopkins."

"She's seriously stressed out," Stacie said. "So if she slept last night and is still asleep now, that's a good thing."

"So she's exhausted from the stress her dad's putting on her?" Beca said. "Okay, at least I'm familiar with that."

"Familiar?" Chloe said.

"Do you really think my dad was excited when I told him I wanted to major in music?" Beca said. "He was pissed."

"Have you guys slept together?" Stacie asked.

"Stace," Chloe admonished.

"It's fine," Beca said. "No, we haven't. We've only been dating a couple of weeks and we haven't even discussed the finer details of the relationship yet."

"Okay," Stacie said.

"Have you guys had breakfast?" Beca asked. "I was going to cook anyway."

"You can cook?"

"Would I offer if I couldn't?" Beca pointed out.

"We'll rain check it, we're on our way out," Stacie said. "Maybe next time?"

"Sure," Beca said. She busied herself looking in the pantry to see what they had. She settled on making a breakfast hot pot since they had a ton of fresh vegetables. She was just cracking the eggs on top for the last few minutes when Aubrey appeared. She immediately slid her arms around Beca's waist from behind and kissed her way along the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Good morning," Beca said. Aubrey used her hand to turn her face so she could kiss her deeply.

"Good morning," Aubrey said. "Are you cooking?"

"Yes," Beca said. "Give me two seconds?" Aubrey relinquished her hold on her so she could get the food back in the oven. But the second it was closed, she backed her into the refrigerator and kissed her again.

"Thanks for staying," Aubrey said quietly after she pulled back.

"How did you sleep?" Beca asked.

"Really well," Aubrey said. "Best night's sleep I've had in ages."

"I'm glad," Beca said. "You seemed really wiped out. I hope you don't mind but I was kind of asking Chloe and Stacie if you were sick or something and they told me about your dad."

"They did?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "But only because I was worried about you."

"I don't mind," Aubrey said. "He's very - overbearing. He wants me at a top tier school and I know I could do that but I kind of love the area a lot and want to go to Emory."

"My dad wants me to major in English Lit like him," Beca said. "He isn't paying for school as long as I'm taking Music."

"How are you affording that?" Aubrey asked.

"I work at the campus radio station, student loans and I DJ parties on campus," Beca said. She looked at the blonde in front of her. "I talked with your friends about something else."

"Oh yeah?"

"Well, Stacie asked if we'd slept together," Beca began, getting a heavy eye roll from Aubrey. "And I told her we hadn't but I also told her we hadn't really talked about us yet. So."

"Okay," Aubrey said. "I know it sounds really juvenile but I do want you to be my girlfriend Beca."

"Well, I want that, too," Beca said with a smile. "I don't make breakfast for all the girls." The buzzer immediately went off and Beca pulled the food out.

"That smells awesome," Aubrey said. "I had no idea you could cook."

"Haven't had much opportunity to put it to use," Beca said, sitting the meal in front of her. "But yeah. I like to cook."

"I know I was kind of out of it last night," Aubrey said as they began to eat, "So I don't know if I actually said this to you last night, but you look gorgeous."

"I'm wearing yesterday's clothes," Beca said.

"Yeah, still," Aubrey said. "And if you do want to take a shower or something you totally can. I know you didn't plan on staying last night."

"Yeah, I will," Beca said. "Do you still have a headache?"

"A little," Aubrey said. They chatted a little more while they ate, and Aubrey cleaned up after their meal.

"Do you have to hurry home?" she asked Beca.

"I have the late shift at the radio station, and that's not until six."

"Is it pathetically needy if I ask you to stay?" Aubrey asked. "Seriously, I've been so tired and then you show up and I don't feel so stressed out and I actually managed to get some sleep."

"I can hang around til this afternoon," Beca said. She was rewarded with a beaming smile. They headed back to the bedroom and Aubrey got her some things so she could take a shower. She didn't stay in long, singing quietly in the steam. When she got out she wrapped the thick towel around her and headed into the bedroom.

"Your voice is gorgeous," Aubrey said from the bed, where she was reading. "I know I've heard you sing a little before but it is beautiful. Much like the rest of you." She got up and walked toward her. Beca was still wrapped in her towel but she didn't resist the kiss Aubrey planted on her. She let her arms wrap around the taller girl's neck as Aubrey's tongue curled into her mouth. Aubrey's hands slid down her ribs and cradled her lower back and she pulled her against her.

Beca kissed her fervently, moaning as Aubrey's hands cupped her ass. She silently begged the blonde to take the towel off of her, letting her hands begin pushing Aubrey's shirt up. The blonde took the hint and stripped it off, then took Beca's towel in one hand and yanked it down. Their embrace took on a new level of heat. Beca methodically began stripping Aubrey between kisses as their hands began to roam and they stumbled toward the bed. Beca pushed the older girl down, climbed up her body and left a deep, sensual kiss on her lips before she began.

Even though they had gone from zero to sixty pretty fast, Beca wanted to take her time. Her hands mapped out every curve of Aubrey's body, her lips leaving a trail of feather light kisses behind. Her fingers trailed over ribs and hips, noting every squirm and jolt of the body beneath her. And when she finally spread Aubrey's legs a little wider to kneel in between, she smiled as the blonde's hand found her hair and her whimpers filled the room.

She loved a girl who was vocal during sex. Not necessarily dirty talk, just someone who wasn't afraid to show their appreciation. And Aubrey was definitely appreciative of her efforts, if the noise was any indicator. It spurred her on, though she didn't find it remotely hard to worship the body beneath her. The taste and the smell of the senior was enough for Beca to be turned on herself, the grunts and occasional profanities driving it further. As Aubrey came, her body bucking in a total loss of control, she kneeled up and just drank in the sight of her body - the long legs, heaving chest and flushed skin - all gorgeous.

It took about two minutes for Beca to learn that Aubrey was equally enthusiastic in giving as she was receiving. That was all it took for the older girl to have her pinned to the bed as she lavished attention on Beca's breasts. One of her hands slid down to touch Beca's center, and the blonde let out a low moan.

"God, you're so wet," she said. Beca just stared at her, eyes radiating need and lust. Aubrey replaced the mouth at her breasts with her hands and kissed her way lower. Then the fingernails lightly dragged their way downward, leaving goosebumps, and Beca felt her lips grazing the innermost part of her thigh.

"Please," she begged. "God, Aubrey." The blonde obliged and Beca swore. She was relentless in her actions, her tongue moving deep and rapidly against her. Beca's hands were fisted tight in the bedsheets as she drew closer. Even when her peak hit her, Aubrey didn't slow down, not until she was a gasping and weak mess on the mattress. She curled up next to a breathless and completely satisfied Beca. As soon as the brunette could breathe again, she pulled Aubrey into a kiss,

"Oh my god," Beca said. "That was-"

"I haven't been fucked like that in... Maybe ever," Aubrey said. Beca rolled on top of her and kissed her again, tongue curling deep into her mouth. Aubrey let out a soft gasp as Beca's body settled on top of her own and she ground downwards slightly.

"I love hearing all the noises you make," Beca said between kisses. She kept her hips moving just slightly, and Aubrey's hands gripped her. "It's seriously hot."

"You're seriously hot," Aubrey managed. Beca's hips gyrated a little harder. "Fuck."

"Is that an invitation?" Beca asked. Aubrey snagged her lower lip on the next kiss before answering.

"Yes," was all she said throatily, thrusting upward into Beca's motions. Beca grinned.

After the second round, Aubrey tugged a sheet up to cover their bodies and they snuggled into one another. It still wasn't even noon, which meant they had plenty of time to kill. Aubrey yawned.

"Get some sleep," Beca said. "Way I hear it, you haven't been getting much lately."

"I haven't," Aubrey said. Her fingers were drawing lazy patterns along Beca's collarbone as she curled over her body. "Dad and I - it's complicated. I guess since I've come off to college he hasn't really approved of the person I've become, and it bothers him that it doesn't bother me."

"How do you mean?"

"Well I'm going to med school here, hopefully," she said, "which doesn't help him deal with the fact that not only am I not going to a top tier med school, I'm not going to law school which is what he wanted."

"Seriously?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. And then there was the whole lesbian thing, he wasn't thrilled with that," Aubrey added. "I came out freshman year. I'd always known I was gay but it wasn't until I was friends with Chloe and Stacie that I began to really accept it."

"Well, it sucks that your dad can't just see that you're happy," Beca said. "My dad was surprised but he's okay with it. Which was good because I was fifteen when I brought my first girlfriend to meet him."

"Fifteen!?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "Mom always knew. I don't even remember telling her I was gay, it was just... She knew."

"So you live with your dad now?"

"No I live on campus," Beca said. "Mom died just before I turned seventeen."

"Beca I'm sorry," Aubrey said.

"Yeah me too." They just lay in silence for a moment before Aubrey spoke.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"I am happy, Beca," Aubrey said. "I know it's only been a couple of weeks or whatever but you make me happy. Thanks for coming down this weekend."

"Any time," Beca said. Her fingers were lightly scratching Aubrey's scalp and the blonde was getting closer and closer to sleep. She was exhausted herself anyway and the nap would only help her make it through the night shift. So she let herself drift off to sleep.

Stacie and Chloe got home mid afternoon. Beca and Aubrey were awake, dressed and curled up together on the couch. They were giggling and eating popcorn, sharing quick kisses and ignoring whatever was playing on television. Aubrey was just surrendering to Beca's kiss, arms wrapping around her neck, as they walked in.

"Oh we're interrupting," Chloe said.

"We should leave," Stacie said.

"No, I'm the one trying to leave," Beca said. "Aubrey thinks I should blow off my night shift to stay here, which works until I remember that I need that job to stay in school." Aubrey just kissed her again.

"I know," she pouted. "You should go. But text me when you get to Barden?"

"Of course," Beca said. She got up and collected her few things together. Aubrey walked her to the door.

"Come back any time," Chloe said. Aubrey took her by the collar of her leather jacket and kissed her hard.

"That jacket is sexy," she breathed in to Beca's ear. "Drive safe."

"Uh, yeah," Beca said, slightly dazed. "I will." She headed out to get into her car. Aubrey turned around to her two friends.

"You slept with her," Stacie said. Chloe slapped her arm. "What? She did."

"I did," Aubrey said.

"And?" Stacie said.

"It was very, very good," Aubrey said. "And we did the whole official talk thing."

"Awww," Chloe said. "She's your girlfriend?"

"Yes," Aubrey said. "But no more details."

Beca drove home, the ride punctuated with memories of Aubrey and how they had spent their morning. Aubrey was hot. Ridiculously hot. Her body. The way she moaned. The way she looked afterwards. The smell of her hair, just slightly sweaty as they wrapped themselves in one another. This girl was getting under her skin in the very best way.

She got back to the dorm where Cynthia Rose was hanging out with their friend Amy. She said hey but pretty much had enough time to get herself organized and off to work. She was about to leave when she remembered to text Aubrey.

_Got home safe. About to head to work._

She received a text back.

_Okay, I'm listening in so play me something good._

Beca smirked.

_How about sex is on fire by KOL? Because… wow._

Aubrey's message was a few seconds later than the others had been. But the contents made her jaw drop.

Shirtless. She was shirtless. She looked at it with a slack jaw so long that Amy stole the phone and showed it to Cynthia Rose.

"Oh, DJ short stack, who's the blonde with her boobs out?" she asked. Cynthia Rose grabbed the phone and handed it back to Beca.

"Sorry," she said. "I know that's Aubrey but for the record, you know... Damn."

"That's my girlfriend, Amy," Beca said to her friend. "And yeah, damn about describes it."

"Hold up, girlfriend now?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Girlfriend. Anyway, I gotta go." She headed out, texting Aubrey as she did.

It's possible two of my friends have now seen your boobs. But they are fantastic boobs, if that's any consolation.

Her phone rang. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously," Beca said. "I wasn't expecting a boob shot and it took me by enough surprise that Amy stole my phone. They won't be assholes about it. To you, anyway."

"I was just thinking it'd keep you entertained during work tonight," Aubrey sighed.

"Oh, that it will," Beca promised. "You're a total fucking babe, you know that?"

"And you're so sexy it hurts," Aubrey said. "All eyeliner and leather jackets and skinny jeans."

"Damn, now I wish I had blown off this shift," Beca said. "When can I see you next?"

"Is tomorrow okay?" Aubrey said. "Otherwise probably next weekend."

"Sure, tomorrow," Beca said. "Are you coming down or do you want me to come up there?"

"I'm not going to make you drive here after you worked the night shift," Aubrey said. "I'll come down and take you out for breakfast."

"Okay," Beca said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"And I promise next time I send you a dirty picture I'll forewarn you," Aubrey said before she hung up. Beca looked down at the phone in her hands. Next time.

Awesome.


	3. Back To Where It All Began

Aubrey unlocked the door quietly, hoping to come in unnoticed. She needn't have bothered - her girlfriend clearly wasn't home. The apartment was dark and quiet. She wasn't sure if this was a good sign or not. Because she'd avoid another fight this way, but it looked like Beca was about done. And that didn't sit well with her at all.

They'd been dating now for three years and living together for just over six months. It had started well at first, but it didn't take long for cracks to show. Beca was always late home, citing work as the reason. When Aubrey had complained to her about it, the brunette had tried to avoid an argument. But she'd held on, pushing and pushing, and then Beca exploded.

Every time she did come home, she said, she was relegated to the bedroom until whatever study group she had going in the living room had finished, which was often around ten. She didn't know how many people were going to be in her house when she got home on any given day. And when she did come home after a long day only to have to try and put some solid hours in at her mixing desk to try and iron out new material for her DJ job, the other students had eyeballed her until one flat out told her that her music was too loud - even with her headphones on. So Beca argued that yes, she was late because she was having to work using the extremely shitty mixing setup at the radio station.

Aubrey had tried to explain that med school was starting to get really stressful and she was the only person who had enough space but Beca wouldn't hear it. That had started another argument about Aubrey thinking her study was more important than Beca's jobs - which she needed to keep in order to keep paying for her senior year and not graduate in a ton of debt. Aubrey had offered to lend her money but Beca said that wasn't the point.

It was a cycle. The same arguments over and over, a rotating game of pointing fingers and yelling and both of them going to bed upset. They'd barely touched each other in the past two months. But this time Aubrey had gone one step further and pulled the trigger, saying that maybe they weren't so compatible after all. Then she stormed out of the house, unable to stomach the devastated look on her girlfriend's face. She didn't want to break up with Beca. She loved her. But she didn't know what they were going to do. School was only going to get harder next year.

So she walked into the kitchen, hoping to find some beer in the fridge to drink while she waited Beca out when she spotted a note on the counter.

_Bree  
I'm sorry. I love you and I want to work this out. I can't lose you. I'm waiting at the spot where it all began. If you think we're worth fighting for, come find me.  
Beca_

In spite of how miserable she felt at seeing the words 'if you think we're worth fighting for', she smiled at the sight of her girlfriends handwriting. She loved her more than anything and she wanted to work it out, too. She knew that Beca was making a lot of concessions but was getting very little back from her. She was a shitty girlfriend. She could admit it, but it took potentially ruining her relationship with Beca to see it. So she left the apartment again and got into her car, driving toward her old alma mater, where she knew exactly where she'd find her girlfriend. Hoping nobody noticed that she didn't have a student permit on her car, she pulled up to the gymnasium and got out. She went into the gym, already able to spot Beca sitting slumped in a seat on the far side of the court. This is where they had met - purely by chance - watching their rival schools play each other in basketball. She quietly made her way to the other girl and dropped into the seat next to her.

"Seems like a really long time ago," Beca said eventually, looking up at the giant screen above them. On the night they'd met, they'd ended up making out during the kiss cam. Even in the semi dark of the gym, the blonde could see she'd been crying.

"I'm sorry," Aubrey said. She knew she had a lot to apologize for. "You think I'd know how to be a better girlfriend than this by now. But I've been putting med school above everything else and ignoring you and the things you need."

"I'm sorry too," Beca said. "I know school is important to you and it isn't unrealistic for you to have friends over to study."

"We can make this work, can't we?" Aubrey said.

"We have to," Beca said. Aubrey could sense that she was getting teary and waited it out. "We have to because I'm not gonna love anyone else the way I love you, Aubrey. We're gonna need to come up with a way to compromise, because the alternative is just not… I can't even bring myself to think it."

"Well I've been really unfair to you Beca. Because I pretty much just took over the apartment and didn't even ask you if it was okay," Aubrey said. "And it's not fair for you to have to come home to a full house every day. So how about I limit it to two days? And you can pick the two. The other three days, they can go somewhere else. Because I'm the only one living off campus in our group, yes, but that's why the library exists."

"Thank you," Beca said. "And I want us to make sure that those three days are days when we can spend some actual time together. Because I fucking miss you, Bree. I miss sleeping with your arm wrapped over me, and you sneaking in to my showers and being able to kiss you whenever, which is fucking dumb because we live together. People who live together shouldn't miss each other." She saw Beca wipe under her eyes.

"I miss you, too," Aubrey said, finally breaking. She sniffled and Beca pulled her onto her shoulder.

"So how about Monday and Wednesday," Beca said, soothingly running fingers through her hair. "I already work til seven on those nights anyway. But that brings up the other problem. If you're having study group it makes sense for me to use those nights to work on mixes. But I can't do that in the bedroom there's just too much equipment. And apparently it's too noisy, according to Alexia."

"Well I'll tell Alexia to go fuck herself," Aubrey said. "It's our house and DJing is your job. If she can't handle some ambient noise she's not going to be a very good doctor. It's not like a hospital is going to be dead silent. Plus she's a bitch and a half anyway."

"I'll turn it down," Beca promised. "But sometimes I might need to turn it up to hear something more clearly. And I promise that if I'm going to be late home, I'll call and let you know."

"Good. I hate worrying about you. Even though I'm studying, you're still the number one thing on my mind."

"And I also wanted to thank you," Beca said. "You've offered to help me out financially with school, and even though I'm still turning you down, I want you to know that I appreciate it."

"It's okay," Aubrey said. "I think I get it. Your dad?"

"I'm gonna do this without the help because he said I couldn't," Beca confirmed. Then a smile spread across her face. "And it's about to get a lot easier."

"What do you mean?" Aubrey asked. Beca pulled an envelope from her hoodie pocket and handed it to her. She skimmed the first few lines and then focused a lot more carefully once she realized what she was reading.

"Oh my god," Aubrey said. "Beca!" It was a letter of offer for a graduate job at a real recording studio.

"Yeah," Beca said. "It came today. Apparently they've heard a bit of my DJ stuff and when I sent my application in they remembered my name. They're happy to have me start straight away even if I haven't technically graduated, and they don't even want to make me an intern. So instead of working at the station of an afternoon, I'll be at a studio."

"I'm proud of you," Aubrey said, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. "You worked so hard for this."

"It'll make things a bit easier during these last couple of months before I graduate," Beca said. "It's possible I've been easier to snap at you because I've been a little worried about the money."

"I love that you want to do this without your dad," Aubrey said, "but you have to remember Beca, I can and want to help you and it's not charity, it's because I love you. So if there's something you need, I want you to ask me. Even if you want to call it a loan."

"I know;" Beca said. "I can be stubborn about these things."

"Yeah me too," Aubrey said. "But we're going to be okay, right? I don't want us to break up. And I know this is all my fault-"

"It's not all your fault," Beca interrupted.

"It's largely my fault," Aubrey said. "All you wanted was to come home to our apartment, work on some music and not have to climb over ten people. I'm used to putting my own interest first, but you're more important to me than anything else and my choices need to reflect that."

"But I could have reacted like an adult," Beca said. "Instead of screaming my face out and pouting and staying late at work."

"I love you, Beca," Aubrey said. It was soft and sincere, and the brunette faced her.

"I love you, too," she said. Then she leaned in and brushed a soft kiss on her lips. Aubrey's fingers curled around the back of her neck as their foreheads rested against one another.

"Can we go home?" Aubrey asked quietly.

"Yes," Beca said. "I'll leave my car here, I don't care if I get ticketed."

"I just want to crawl into bed with you," Aubrey said. "How long since we actually went to bed together without being mad at each other?" The brunette stood and helped Aubrey up.

"Way too long," Beca said. "Want me to drive?" Aubrey dug in her pocket and handed Beca the keys to her car. Then she interlaced her fingers with Beca's and they headed toward the parking lot. Once they were in the car, she tugged her cell phone out.

"Who are you texting this late?" Beca asked.

"The guys in my study group," Aubrey said. "They never sleep. Tomorrow is Friday. And I want them all to be forewarned that I won't be there and they also won't be at our house."

"I don't mind if you need to go with them to study," Beca said.

"I don't need them," Aubrey shrugged. "I kind of feel like except for Neil the rest of them coast off of us. But I'll keep that in mind and if I do need to meet them for a night I'll either trade it or make it up to you." Beca fumbled for her hand again and kissed her knuckles.

"I don't even dislike those guys," Beca said. "But man, I'm in need of alone time sometimes. I just don't like... people that much." Aubrey's phone beeped.

"It's just Alexia," Aubrey sighed. "I'm apparently putting her out because she just hates the study rooms at the library."

"What did you text them?" Beca asked.

"I said that I wasn't going to be having them over every night of the week any more, that they'd still be able to come study Mondays and Wednesdays. Then I said I hoped I hadn't put them out but I miss my girlfriend and want to put the kind of time and effort into the relationship that she deserves," Aubrey said. Her phone buzzed again.

"Alexia?"

"Neil. He said good for us," Aubrey said. "I like Neil. Not as much as I like you, though." She turned her phone off and put her hand on Beca's knee as she drove back to their apartment, the brunette tangling their fingers together when she didn't need both hands on the wheel.

When they got home, they wordlessly washed up and got undressed down to underwear and shirts before climbing into bed. Aubrey immediately pulled Beca into her and wrapped her arm around her. The smaller girl curled into her body and sighed as she felt the tension drain from her body.

"I'm gonna take you out tomorrow night," Aubrey said into her hair. "Celebrate your new job."

"Mm," Beca murmured, clearly exhausted. But before she fell asleep, Aubrey spoke again.

"And I know we fight," she whispered, "but I promise that as much as I fight with you, Beca, I'll always fight for us more. Because like you said, I'm not gonna love anyone else this way again." She felt Beca turn in her arms and her lips plant sleepily somewhere on her jaw.

"Love you."

"Love you too."


	4. NBA

Aubrey turned to help take the beers from her girlfriend Beca’s hands. They were at a basketball game - again - but by no means was this a college ball game. Beca wouldn’t be able to set foot on a college campus and not get mobbed almost instantly by fans - just a reality of life as a famous songwriter and artist. So she was not sitting halfway up the courts in a college auditorium but centre court watching the Celtics take on the Hawks, Beca on one side of her, and her best friends Chloe and Stacie next to them. 

Aubrey and Beca had been together six years now. Aubrey had graduated med school the previous year and was just wrapping up her internship in emergency medicine. The hours were long and the work was sometimes incredibly harrowing, but she truly loved what she did. Even if it did come with heavy sides of guilt and condescension from her family. 

They’d had reservations about Beca. Not Beca specifically but that she was very concrete evidence that the being a lesbian thing was not a phase, as they had hoped. The encounters between Aubrey and Beca and her parents were always strained but despite this they couldn’t very well argue with the fact that the tiny little musician clearly loved and supported their daughter and treated her properly. It was a begrudging acceptance, really, but Aubrey figured that was more than she’d ever really expected. So she was happy with her life.

And why wouldn’t she be? Job she loved, girlfriend she adored more than anything else on the planet sitting right next to her and they were hanging out with her best friends. It had been almost weird that Beca had come home with tickets to a basketball game like this, when Chloe and Stacie just happened to be in town, since a basketball game was where Beca had first met the three of them. But Beca had said something about the Hawks having a loose agreement with the studio to send big names to their games every now and then and it just so happened that Beca had yet to appear at a game. She wasn’t being forced to attend but she’d deduced that not doing so wouldn’t exactly endear her to the higher ups. Because yes, she was famous, but she was still contracted at the end of the day. Plus, courtside was courtside.

Aubrey decided the game was a lot more interesting than the college game they’d watched way back when. Photographers snapped her and Beca occasionally - she wasn’t famous herself but it was known that she was Beca’s girlfriend - but they generally just ignored it. Beca talked about their relationship rarely with press or on television. It wasn’t that she was attempting to hide anything, she just liked to stay low key about her personal life. She talked even less about college or her family so it wasn’t out of the ordinary. What was out of the ordinary was that she’d turned down all requests for her to move to New York or LA, in favour of staying in Atlanta. Aubrey’s school, her job, she said, were more important. If people actually wanted to work with Beca, they could work with her in Atlanta, or nowhere. Her label had tried to negotiate and eventually said that they could do it as a trial run. Beca simply never allowed it to be renegotiated. Aubrey had offered to move but Beca had said it wasn’t necessary. She made occasional trips out to the west coast for certain jobs but she made damn sure she always made it home to Aubrey.

Beca was draining the last of her beer and Aubrey was just staring at her, amazed at how gorgeous she was looking right now. Absolutely no effort had gone into her appearance, but she still looked amazing. Tight black jeans, faded t shirt and one of her signature black leather jackets. She had quite a few by now and they were pretty much the only luxury item she really indulged in. Aubrey wasn’t complaining one bit, she thought nothing on the planet was as sexy as Beca in leather. 

“You’ve been staring for a hot minute there,” Beca said with a bit of a tease in her tone. Aubrey leaned in and kissed her softly for a moment.

“You’re just really beautiful,” Aubrey said. “And I always, always love how you look in leather jackets.”

“Why do you think I own so many?” Beca said with a ghost of a smile. Aubrey kissed her again.

“Okay kids, break it up,” Stacie said, leaning over toward them. “Cameras are being pointed directly at you guys.” They pulled apart reluctantly, Beca tangling her fingers into Aubrey’s instead.

“I love you,” Beca said, pressing a quick kiss to her knuckles.

“You two are sickeningly adorable,” Chloe interjected. The four of them cheered as the Hawks scored. They were still down - not a surprise - and Aubrey finished up her beer. Beca’s fingers idly toyed with her own, which was something she absolutely loved. She didn’t know if it was the musician in her, that her fingers were never still. She just loved Beca’s hands on her in just about every way. 

It drew close to half time and Aubrey and Chloe began debating whether it was time to grab some hot dogs or nachos or something. Stacie was the one who pointed out the obvious, though.

“Half time is literally the worst time to go to a concession stand,” she said. “Lines will be massive. Wait til like, ten minutes after the second half starts. If you’re planning on eating that shit. We could always go eat after and get something decent.”

That actually sounded a lot better and mad a heck of a lot more sense, so when the buzzer sounded for half time and the cheerleaders made their way out, they stayed put while a large portion of the crowd moved - toward the bathrooms, or the concessions, or to buy merchandise. The four of them just relaxed as the music pumped for a little while, cheerleaders entertaining the crowd. 

“Uh oh,” Aubrey said. “Beca.” The younger woman looked up to where Aubrey was pointing, the jumbotron showing the kiss cam frame.

“Normally I’d say something incredibly negative,” Beca said, “But honestly? Last kiss cam I was on worked out pretty well for me.” Aubrey leaned in toward her.

“Does this mean that if the camera lands on us, I might actually have a chance at being kissed by Beca Mitchell?” Aubrey asked.

“Babe, for you, it’s never going to come down to chance,” Beca said. “Any time you want it, I’m yours.” They turned their attention to the screen and watched as a few couples kissed, only one earning a boo when they shook their heads. Aubrey felt a swoop in her stomach when it registered that the next face on the screen was, in fact, hers. It looked like the kiss cam gods were always going to be conspiring against them. With a shrug and a smiled she turned to Beca.

Only Beca wasn’t sitting down. Beca was... kneeling? It hit her like a ton of bricks. Beca was kneeling and she was holding a god damned ring in her hand. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes.

“So maybe the whole ticket from work thing was a bit of a ruse,” Beca said. “And the kiss cam might have been prearranged. But I needed to get you here somehow and make this thing come full circle, you know? Um, pretty sure it’s not a secret how much I adore you and love you and I’m so fucking happy that a kiss cam at a shitty college ball game brought us together. I just never want to let go of you, you know? I’m not like, good with the speech shit, but the crux of it is basically this - Aubrey Posen, I love you a lot. And um, will you marry me?” 

Aubrey nodded, hand trembling as she held it out for Beca to put the ring on. She could vaguely register that the crowd was roaring in applause - her two best friends included - but her attention was solely on the woman in front of her. She kissed Beca hard, threw her arms around her and held her close.

“I love you, Beca Mitchell,” was all she could manage to say. Chloe and Stacie crashed into them a moment later, turning it into a group hug, and they wrangled themselves back into the chairs to watch the second half. 

Aubrey paid precisely no attention to the basketball game in progress. She held tightly on to Beca’s hand, kissed her cheek sporadically, and spent a whole lot of time staring at the ring on her finger. Hell of a diamond. Not big enough to be called ostentatious by any means, but it wasn’t a tiny little thing. Her heart continued to race away inside her chest, overwhelmingly happy as she took stock of what had just happened.

Beca had just asked her to marry her. It was a total surprise, if she was being honest. They’d talked about the agreed certainty that the relationship was definitely for real and that marriage was on the cards but Aubrey was an intern and she still had residency ahead of her, and Beca was going on a tour soon so she hadn’t expected the ring for a while. She suddenly wondered if Chloe and Stacie had been in on this plan the whole time. She turned to look at her friends, question evident on her face.

“Of course we knew,” Chloe said, Stacie nodding. “She wanted it to be as close to the first time as she could. Only difference being that she isn’t friends with Jesse and Benji any more.”

“But show me that ring properly,” Stacie said. “She wouldn’t let me see it beforehand.” The three of them all started looking at the ring closely. Aubrey looked up and saw Beca watching them, an amused smile on her face.

“What?” Aubrey asked.

“Nothing,” she said. “I’m just really, really glad you said yes.” Aubrey kissed her again. 

“I’m really, really glad you asked,” Aubrey said. She settled against her, smiling as Beca’s slid around her shoulder. 

Once the game was done the four of them stayed long enough for Beca to fist bump two of the Hawks players, and she spoke briefly to someone she knew through work. But they didn’t hang around, sliding into the service car and headed out for drinks and a late dinner.

“Why now?” Aubrey asked her. “We’re about to get really busy.” 

“That’s exactly why,” she said. “Because despite that, you’re still the most important thing to me. Sure it might take us a while to actually plan a wedding but that’s okay. I just kind of like the idea of you being able to look at the ring while I’m gone and remember that I love you more than anything.

“I really love you,” Aubrey said. “My heart hasn’t stopped racing since you asked me.”

“Mine hasn’t stopped since you said yes,” Beca said with a smile. She pulled Aubrey in and kissed her sweetly. 

“Okay,” Chloe said, as the waiter dropped four glasses of champagne off for them. “Toast time.” Both Chloe and Stacie gave toasts to the two of them, before they ate and then went their separate ways - Stacie and Chloe to a hotel and Aubrey and Beca headed home. That had been something else Beca had planned. Well, it had been Stacie’s suggestion. Because their apartment had more than enough room for two guests, but when Stacie had mentioned that they might want to be alone after the proposal, Beca had agreed. 

She held Aubrey’s hand as they made their way up to their floor, separating them only so she could unlock the door. Once they were inside, shoes were kicked off and then it became a slow, tender encounter. It wasn’t a race to undress and head to the bedroom, it was deep, slow kisses and gentle hands. It was intimate and reverent and Aubrey honestly thought she was going to cry more than once before they were done.

Beca was just bringing them both some water before they turned in for the night. Neither of them had told anyone else about the engagement yet, though Beca mentioned she had told her friends Cynthia Rose and Amy it was happening. Aubrey set her half empty bottle on the nightstand and rolled toward Beca, who was just untying her hair before she snuggled into the bed. Aubrey slid an arm over her waist and kissed the back of her shoulder.

“Yeah this being a forever deal totally works for me,” Beca sighed happily. Aubrey let her fingers find Beca’s and tangled with them. 

“Me too,” she said.


End file.
